Six Prières
by Catilia
Summary: Les courts mais non moins existants regrets des Oracion Seis. Parce qu'ils ne sont apparus que comme les personnages à abattre, parce que personne n'a pris le temps de les écouter.
1. La douxième heure

**_Six prières_**

_Six êtres, six prières. Les regrets des Oracion Seis comme je les imaginais._

**_Disclaimer : les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que leur univers appartient à Hiro Mashima._**

* * *

**_Midnight_**

_J'ai abandonné mon futur et je n'ai jamais cessé de m'accrocher à mon passé._

_Je suis comme la dernière minute du jour présent, qui souhaite en vain que les secondes s'éternisent pour n'avoir jamais à annoncer le lendemain, car il sera plus sombre qu'aujourd'hui._

_Midnight est mon nom car comme Minuit, je suis à la fois tout et rien._

_Je suis la peur et l'espoir d'un jour nouveau._

_Celui qui annonce la fin et le commencement._

_Celui que l'on fête et que l'on craint._

_Je suis tout cela et plus encore…jusqu'à ce que la nuit meure et l'aiguille se brise._


	2. Arrête de fuir mais continue de courir

**Racer**

_Tous les enfants aiment courir._

_La plupart ne savent pas pourquoi…simplement parce que ça les amuse._

_Ils courent parce qu'ils sont pressés de vivre._

_J'étais comme eux et puis j'ai fini par courir par nécessité. Parce que je voulais vivre._

_Toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin…il m'était interdit de ralentir, de regarder en arrière._

_Puis je me suis rendu compte que je ne courrais plus, seul les enfants courent…moi je fuyais._

_Tous ceux qui courent entendent la même chose « arrête de courir, tu vas tomber. »_

_Moi j'aimerais entendre « arrête de fuirmais cours, encore et toujours. »_


	3. Poupée de chiffon

**Imitatia**

_Une poupée, ça n'a pas d'yeux pour pleurer._

_Une poupée, ça n'a pas de voix pour rire, chanter ou simplement parler._

_Une poupée ça n'a pas de cœur qui bat pour aimer et être triste._

_Alors pourquoi ma poitrine me fait si mal ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette eau qui coule le long de mes joues ?_

_Je voulais seulement revoir ton sourire, t'entendre rire et te voir danser. Je voulais qu'à nouveau tu me prennes dans tes bras en m'appelant « petite sœur »._

_Imitatia, je suis une marionnette de destruction. Triste fin pour une poupée de chiffon._


	4. La tentation du serpent

**Cobra**

_Prier ?_

_Oui, je l'avais déjà fait, jusqu'à m'en rompre la voix et la seule réponse qui me m'était parvenue était l'écho de mes propres suppliques._

_Jusqu'au jour où une créature aussi misérable que je l'étais, rampa jusqu'à moi._

_Je ne pouvais toujours pas entendre d'autre voix que la mienne, mais je n'étais plus seul._

_Tenté par la lumière, je n'avais su voir la folie qui me gagnait et je l'avais perdu. Comme si je n'avais pas été assez aveugle, je me privais d'un œil pour le retrouver._

_Risible._

_Tout ce que j'avais retrouvé c'était la solitude et le silence._


	5. Souvenirs fauchés

**Grim Reaper**

_Autrefois, j'avais ce que l'on appelait des camarades. Certes, nous n'étions rien de plus qu'une bande de bras cassés, mais à cette époque je savais encore qui j'étais._

_Je savais rire._

_Je savais qui étaient mes amis._

_Je savais ce qu'était la vie…une vie misérable, mais la mienne. Pourtant elle ne me suffisait plus, je voulais plus. Comme la faux qui n'a de cesse de trancher tant que la vie n'a pas ployé._

_Alors j'ai abandonné mes souvenirs._

_Stupide. En même temps que les rires et les visages, c'était mon existence qui s'effaçait._

_Grim Reaper, j'ai fauché ma propre vie._


	6. Le saut de l'ange

**Angel**

_Il y avait ceux qui guettaient les couloirs sombres dans la peur d'y surprendre l'ombre de la mort._

_Ceux qui guettaient la moindre chance de quitter cet enfer._

_D'autres qui guettaient simplement leur fin inéluctable et qu'ils finissaient par espérer._

_Moi je guettais le ciel, car il m'apparaissait comme l'unique forme de liberté à ma portée. Il n'y avait pas de barreaux là-haut. Pas de cris de souffrance, seulement ceux des oiseaux._

_J'ai décidé de devenir ce qu'incarnait mon nom, Angel._

_J'abandonnais la seule chose que je possédais, ma vie, pour obtenir la seule chose que j'avais désirée, ma liberté._


End file.
